E o amor aconteceu
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Tomoyo depois de muito tempo confessa seu amor por Touya, mas o rapaz parece não aceitar que Tomoyo não é mais criança e que pode tar sentimentos por ela.
1. Capítulo 1: Declaração de amor

Esse fic é sobre o casal Touya e Tomoyo espero que todos gostem

Antes da história quero dizer que os personagens Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem são de propriedade de Clamp e todos que pagam direitos autorais.

"" pensamento.

fala do personagem.

ação do personagem pós fala ou pensamento.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Moragana Witch

Capítulo 1: Declaração de amor.

Era de madrugada quando Touya acordou sua garganta estava seca, então o rapaz levantou-se e desceu as escadas dirigindo-se a cozinha, chegando deparou-se com uma silhueta feminina de cabelos longos não pode deixar de notar o corpo bem feito por baixo da fina camisola contra luz da lua, o rapaz acendeu a luz surpreendendo a garota.

Tomoyo acordada essa hora na cozinha e com a luz apagada.

A garota abaixou a cabeça envergonhada pensando no que dizer, não podia simplesmente dizer que havia sonhado com ele e que não conseguia dormir mais.

Eu estava sem sono e resolvi vir tomar água.

Touya não acreditou e ficou preocupado com a garota, então pegou dois copos e o leite na geladeira, ofereceu um copo para Tomoyo que aceitou com um sorriso. Tomoyo não pode deixar de reparar em como Touya era lindo ele estava apenas com a calça do pijama e ela podia admirar seu tórax bem feito, a garota sentiu seu rosto corar então baixou o olhar.

Touya olhou atentamente a garota enquanto essa bebia o leite, não conseguiu deixar de notar que sua camisola era um tanto quanto reveladora dava para ver o contorno de seus seios que apesar em desenvolvimento já eram bem fartos, " que isso, não olhe, ela é uma criança", repreendeu-se o rapaz desviando o olhar.

Tomoyo você está com algum problema? Touya perguntou enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira.

Tomoyo sentou-se na frente do rapaz não tinha certeza do que falar, sua mente pensava em alguma desculpa mas não consegui achar nada e muito do problema era a proximidade de Touya.

O rapaz notou que Tomoyo parecia confusa ele a olhou atentamente e resolveu não insistir.

Se não quer me contar não precisa está bem assim?

Tomoyo levantou o olhar para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Touya, não deixou de admirar como eles eram lindos.

Touya sentiu um arrepio ao se ver sob o olhar da garota, seus olhos eram de um lindo e intenso tom violeta e refletiam um misto de calor, ternura e mistério neles, por alguns segundo Touya sentiu-se mergulhado neles, desceu seu olhar e avaliou a beleza do rosto de Tomoyo, sua pele era muito branca quase pálida o que tinha um contraste muito bonito com seus olhos violeta e seus cabelos negros ele também percebeu um leve corar em suas bochechas o que lhe deixava muito mais bonita, seus pensamentos estavam perdidos nela em seus olhos ... em fim foi chamado a realidade pela voz de Tomoyo.

Touya eu não sei o que fazer, nem sei o que vai pensar de mim mas ... Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça por um momento sentia seu rosto esquentar, suas mãos suarem e se não tivesse sentada provavelmente cairia - Mas ... eu ... quero lhe dizer que eu gosto muito de você não ...eu .. Tomoyo tinha reunido todas as forças que tinha dentro dela, não podia mais esconder esse sentimento que estava fazendo seu peito explodir sabia as conseqüências mas tinha que arriscar.

Touya jogou a cabeça para traz como se não tivesse entendido olhou fixamente para a garota e percebia que estava muito nervosa e com seu tom calmo perguntou:

Tomoyo onde quer chegar com essa conversa não estou entendendo nada?

A garota levantou-se se pondo enfrente a ele, Touya levantou a cabeça para encara-la sentiu-se um pouco incomodo com a proximidade da garota mas aguardou o que ela tinha para lhe dizer.

Touya eu te amo, eu quero você, estar com você, eu te amo a muito tempo.

Touya assustou-se levantou-se rapidamente afastando-se da garota, sentiu-se extremamente nervoso e embaraçado com o que acabara de ouvir.

O que esta dizendo Tomoyo, enlouqueceu, você é uma criança não deveria nem pensar nessas coisas.

Mas eu te amo é natural quer ter a pessoa amada e não sou criança eu irei fazer 16 anos em setembro.

Você não entendeu, você não me ama você apenas gosta de mim me conhece desde pequena eu sou muito mais velho que você, você me respeita e é só isso. Touya sentia-se atormentado com a declaração da menina não podia acreditar, mas no fundo sentia-se feliz por ser amado por ela, afastou esse pensamento da cabeça ela era uma criança.

Tomoyo estava chorando embora já esperasse essa reação dele, mas não controlou as lágrimas, principalmente pelo fato dele não acreditar em seus sentimentos então ela foi em direção ao rapaz e o abraçou.

O rapaz pensou em afasta-la mas ao ver suas lágrimas não conseguiu, ela estava tão frágil chorando sentiu-se mal por faze-la chorar então abraçou a garota devolta passando a mão em seus cabelos como se tentando conforta-la, sentiu seu corpo adolescente quente contra o seu, os cabelos sedosos em seus dedos seu perfume anestesiando sua mente, chamou por controle e afastou a garota.

Tomoyo olhou para ele com as lágrimas nos olhos e reunindo suas ultimas forças disse:

Touya por que não acredita em meus sentimentos, eu não sou mais criança sei diferenciar entre amar e gostar, não estou pedindo para você corresponder meus sentimentos, mas peço que acredite em mim.

Tomoyo saiu e foi para o quarto da amiga onde deitou-se novamente na cama improvisada no chão ao lado da de Sakura e chorou até pegar novamente no sono.

Por algum tempo Touya ficou sem ação as últimas palavras dela ecoavam em sua cabeça olhou para mesa guardou o leite na geladeira e colocou os copos na pia, olhou a lua em sua frente e suspirou então resolveu voltar para a cama, mas não conseguia dormir a imagem do rosto da garota vinha em sua mente, parte dele queria jamais ter escutado a declaração de Tomoyo, outra parte parecia contente e por alguns momentos querendo corresponder esse sentimento, o rapaz avaliou seus sentimentos pela garota. Sentia um grande carinho por ela, afinal a conhecia muito tempo mas será que poderia esse carinho ser algo mais, não podia negar o fato de Tomoyo ter se tornado uma garota muito bonita, mas sempre a tinha olhado como uma irmã, mas hoje pela primeira vez notou que também podia vê-la de outra forma e sentiu-se atraído por ela e suas palavras não ajudavam ele se livrar desses pensamentos.

No dia seguinte Tomoyo acordou antes da amiga vestiu-se e acordou Sakura.

Tomoyo aconteceu alguma coisa você não me parece bem? perguntou a amiga preocupada notando os olhos inchados da garota em sua frente.

Estou bem, acho que estou um pouco resfriada.

Tomoyo disfarçou e Sakura como era inocente acreditou, um único pensamento passava na sua cabeça naquele momento como encarar Touya durante o café da manhã seria muito difícil.

No quarto ao lado o mesmo pensamento passava pela cabeça do rapaz como ele iria olhar Tomoyo depois de tudo que ela disse, será que conseguiria vê-la como antes, não importava ele tinha o dever de agir corretamente com a garota e é o que faria agiria como antes "pensando bem acho que vou dormir até mais tarde pois hoje não vai ter as duas primeiras aulas e mesmo que tivesse era melhor faltar afinal não dormi nada", mas no fundo ele sabia o que o detinha no quarto.

Sakura notou que Touya ainda não havia descido e resolveu perguntar ao seu pai.

Pai cadê o Touya?

Acho que ele não tem as primeiras aulas, mas eu não tenho certeza acha melhor chama-lo?

Ai, Ai, Ai eu não arrisco. respondeu a garota rindo.

Tomoyo ficou desapontada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada com a ausência do irmão da amiga, mas sabia que era a culpada desse fato "ele não vai mas querer falar comigo, acho que cometi um erro deveria ter guardado esses sentimentos para mim, mas ontem eu não resisti, meu coração clamava isso a tanto tempo, mas foi um erro".

Vamos Tomoyo ou nos atrasaremos. chamou Sakura acordando a amiga que parecia estar em outro planeta.

Tomoyo sorri para a amiga e tomou rumo a porta despedindo-se do pai de Sakura com um terno sorriso. Fujitaka não pode deixar de notar que a menina tinha ficado muito parecida com sua mulher, era estranho "quem deve estar feliz é Sonomi ela sempre quis deixar a garota parecida com a prima para homenagea-la" pensou Senhor Kinomoto ao ver a filha e amiga se afastarem.

Continua...

N/A: Esse foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenha agradado, eu pessoalmente sou mais Eriol e Tomoyo e gosto do Touya com o Yukito, mas eu estava inspirada e resolvi escrever um Touya e Tomoyo espero agradar,

o próximo capítulo ser�:

Entendendo os sentimentos

Até a próxima

Morgana .


	2. Entendendo os sentimentos

Nota: Desculpe a demora, mas aqui está o segundo capítulo quero dedicar ele a todos que deixaram review , muito obrigada.

Os personagens Sakura Card Captor pertencem a Clamp.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 2: Entendendo os sentimentos.

Algumas semanas se passaram e Tomoyo continuava deprimida agora também recusava todos os convites da amiga para ir em sua casa, queria evitar o encontro com Touya o máximo que pudesse, mas algo a deixava feliz ver a felicidade de sua amiga Sakura, agora que seu amado Shaoran tinha voltado, ela estava tão radiante que sua felicidade contagiava todos em volta até a triste garota de olhos violetas.

Na faculdade Touya pensava no que acontecia, percebeu que Tomoyo evitava ir em sua casa e em parte ele sentia-se aliviado em não ter que encara-la, mas outra parte dele sentia falta em vê-la, essa outra parte vinha se tornando um incomodo muito grande para o rapaz, quanto mais ele queria esquecer da garota mais ele pensava nela e cada vez mais ficava confuso em relação ao que sentia por ela.

Touya tem algo errado com você, eu sou seu amigo a tanto tempo por que não me conta? Yukito via seu amigo deprimido a semanas, sabia o quanto ele era fechado, mas não podia vê-lo assim.

Yuki eu gosto muito de você e você sabe disso, mas eu não sei se quero falar com você a respeito disso.

Não confia em mim Touya?

Touya contou ao amigo sobre os sentimentos da garota e de como estava confuso, enquanto Yukito ouvia tudo com atenção para tentar ajudar o amigo.

Touya você sabe o que sente por ela?

Não eu não sei.

E se você corresponder os sentimentos dela.

Não diga besteira ela é uma menina.

Touya nem ela nem a Sakura são crianças.

Chega Yuki eu não quero mais pensar nisso está bem.

Touya voltou para casa com as palavras de Yukito na cabeça "e se correspondesse aos sentimentos dela?" era uma pergunta que tinha medo da resposta.

O jantar não foi muito bom para ele, sua irmã resolvera convidar o namorado para jantar e apesar dele ter aceitado o namoro, ainda tinha uma birra com o rapaz chinês "se não chegasse os meus problemas ainda tenho que dar de cara com esse moleque".

Após o jantar Touya resolveu andar um pouco, aproveitando a bela noite que fazia e pondo seus sentimentos em ordem, seu pensamento era fixo em apenas uma única coisa, Tomoyo, cada dia que passava ele notava que não apenas sentia carinho por ela, ele realmente gostava dela, apenas escondia isso no lugar mais fechado de seu coração, esse sentimento para ele era errado, ela era uma menina, mas a porta desse sentimento tinha sido aberta, ele não conseguia mais tranca-lo não poderia apenas vê-la como uma menina, agora sentia algo que não queria sentir por ela, sentia que a amava, não mais como uma irmã, mas sim como uma mulher. Continuou a andar imersos em pensamentos até que se deparou perto do parque, olhou com atenção o lugar para se deparar com o objeto de suas duvidas sentada em um banco iluminada pela lua, era uma linda visão, sentiu seu coração disparar, era uma sensação estranha, percebeu que tinha sentido saudades da garota e que sua vontade era correr para perto dela, mas resistiu ficou apenas admirando-a sem coragem de se aproximar.

Sentada no banco Tomoyo admirava a lua e as estrelas sentindo seu coração em prantos, tinha certeza que jamais teria seu amor correspondido era tão doloroso pensar em Touya, no principio apenas o achava bonito e muito parecido com sua amiga, mas o tempo foi moldando seus sentimentos a admiração passou a ser afeto, o afeto passou a ser carinho e quando notou estava completamente apaixonada pelo irmão de sua amiga, sempre havia pensado que seu amor por ele fosse um reflexo de seu amor por Sakura, mas agora com Sakura junto de Shaoran tinha certeza que não era nenhum reflexo era amor real, mas infelizmente não correspondido.

Tomoyo levantou do banco vagarosamente e começou a caminhar em rumo a sua casa, mas notou alguém ao longe, olhou fixamente, era ele, Touya, sentiu como se seu corpo tremesse em um misto de medo, felicidade e ansiedade, pensou em ir até ele, mas o que diria.

Touya viu que a garota o tinha visto, por um estante congelou sem ação, pensou em ir embora, mas Tomoyo vinha se aproximando lentamente, sentiu-se confuso, resolveu enfrentar, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele encontraria a garota.

Tomoyo tremia, mas controlou-se foi até onde estava o rapaz ela não poderia evita-lo para sempre, respirou fundo e ficou frente a frente com ele, fitou os olhos do rapaz e reuniu forças para falar.

Touya como vai?

Bem! Touya respondeu como automaticamente com seu tom distante o que fez o coração da garota doer.

Que bom, espero que não me odeie pelo que te disse um tempo atras, eu... quero que me perdoe por tudo. Tomoyo já não continha mais as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

Touya apenas tentava manter o controle na situação ele queria abraça-la conforta-la queria dizer que tinha sentido a falta de sua presença, mas simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada.

Até breve Tomoyo. mesmo com vontade de fazer exatamente o contrario o rapaz virou-se para tomar o caminho de sua casa.

Tomoyo notou que o rapaz era indiferente ao que ela dizia, sentia uma dor profunda no peito, ele era tudo que ela amava e ele nem se importava com seus sentimentos, então explodiu gritando.

Você era muito importante para mim, por isso estou te pedindo desculpa. Porque está fugindo de mim, você me odeia, ou apenas me despreza?

Não estou fugindo eu apenas não tenho nada a dizer. Touya sabia que estava mentindo, mas não sabia o que dizer a ela.

Não se preocupe nunca mais irei te atordoar e farei o possível para me afastar de você está bem, mas apenas espero que diga algo que não seja indiferença, nem que me diga que me odeia, mas diga algo com sentimento por favor, eu só espero algo sincero por favor Touya. Tomoyo estava desesperada chorava muito e falava alto, tudo que ela queria era uma resposta, nem que fosse um suma daqui, mas que houvesse um sinal de sentimento da parte dele.

Touya escutava o que a garota falava e seu choro era como uma facada no peito não suportava mais aquilo, ele a amava, mas isso não tornava nada mais fácil e sim mais difícil, ele não poderia retribuir esse amor, era errado.

O que espera de mim Tomoyo? falou como num berro que fez a garota se assustar.

Eu não sei ... Eu só quero ... quero ... apenas que fale comigo ... que não seja indiferente comigo ... mas entendo o que sente, eu vou embora não se preocupe ... eu sou apenas uma menina estúpida.

Tomoyo saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, ela sabia que não deveria ter esperança "eu sou burra, porque tenho esperança eu sei que ele não me ama, mas hoje acho que entendi finalmente ele me despreza eu não sou nada para ele além da amiga boba de sua irmã."

Touya sentiu-se culpado por deixar ela ir "é melhor ela pensar assim vai ter menos problemas" se isso seria melhor por que será que no fundo ele sentia-se péssimo, ele sentia uma dor profunda no peito e por mais que tentasse negar ele amava Tomoyo e não sabia como agir com esse sentimento.

Tomoyo chegou em casa dirigindo-se ao seu quarto e chorou até adormecer,

agora não havia esperança para seus sentimentos e isso doía muito.

Em seu quarto Touya sabia por que sofria, ele sabia que correspondia o sentimento da garota, mas tinha medo desse sentimento, parte dele achava errado, mas outra parte clamava para ele aceitar o amor da garota.

Quando fechava os olhos via a imagem de Tomoyo chorando e se odiava por ser o causador de tudo isso, ele precisava tomar uma atitude mas qual a certa corresponder esse amor ou apenas esquece-lo ia ser uma noite muito longa.

Continua ...

Nota: espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu pretendo colocar os capítulos de 15 em 15 dias, esse demorou um pouco mais por causa do meu computador que andou com alguns problemas, mas o próximo provavelmente vou colocar na semana que vem.

****

Amanda e Luana: muito obrigada por lerem e gostarem eu fico muito contente e não se preocupem eu não vou largar a fic eu pretendo colocar um cap. de 15 em 15 dias.

****

Analu: Muito obrigada pelo elogios eu também sou fã de Eriol e Tomoyo e tb gosto de Touya e Yukito, e de fato o Touya está mais do que encantado com a Tomoyo.

****

Lillith1: muito obrigado pelo comentário fico feliz que tenha gostado e continue lendo espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb

****

Teella: muito obrigada espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Obrigada por todos os reviews eu fiquei MUITO FELIZ!

Bjs Morgana


	3. A resolução

Nota: Eu estou muito feliz com todos os reviews mais uma vez muito obrigada, nesse cap. o romance vai começar espero que gostem.

Os personagens Sakura Card captor pertencem a Clamp.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 3: A resolução.

Já havia passado meses desde que Tomoyo havia se declarado, a garota não tinha esperanças, também nunca mais trocara nenhuma palavra com Touya ia poucas vezes na casa da amiga e só quando sabia que ele não estaria, tinha conseguido se animar mais e apesar de não querer a festa de aniversário ela se divertiu bastante, como dizem o tempo cura tudo é o que esperava a garota.

Touya não conseguia esquecer nem por um dia se quer da garota, a cada dia que passava sentia mais falta dela, notou que nunca mais ela falou com ele novamente e que evitava estar no mesmo local que ele e isso o fazia sofrer, mas por que se foi ele quem quis assim, não ele havia mentido para si mesmo ele a amava e não suportava mais viver sem ela era hora dele assumir isso, suas conversas com Yukito tinham ajudado ele a tomar coragem e lutar por esse amor, assim com seu pai tinha lutado para se casar com sua mãe, mas e se ela o odiasse agora, não importava ele tinha que dizer a ela que cometera um erro e assim iria faze-lo.

Com uma resolução tomada bastava agora decidir como contar e se ela iria acreditar, ele percebeu que os problemas ainda não estavam resolvidos, suspirou e admirou inicio do inverno ele teria que conseguir.

Tomoyo estava voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de aula, caminhava devagar aproveitando o final da tarde, quando uma surpresa inesperada se colocou em sua frente, mesmo ainda magoada não pode conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto ao ver seu amado Touya em sua frente, a muito tempo ela não o via sentira tanta saudades dele.

Touya estava ansioso e muito nervoso com medo de que a garota não falasse com ele, mas ao ver seu sorriso sentiu-se relaxar, e admirou a beleza da garota em sua frente, ela era meiga e gentil e olhando em seus olhos ele percebia o quanto a amava.

Tomoyo eu estava esperando você, podemos conversar.

Tomoyo não podia esconder a felicidade em seu peito, mas percebeu o nervoso na voz do rapaz então sorriu para ele.

Sim Claro.

Vamos eu te acompanho até sua casa.

Touya e Tomoyo andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, o rapaz tentava reunir forças para iniciar o assunto que o levara até ela, mas era muito difícil, eles caminharam até próximo ao parque então Touya pediu para que sentassem,

Tomoyo apenas concordou.

Tomoyo observava o nervosismo do rapaz parecia que ele procurava alguma maneira de dizer algo importante, mas para ela não importava o importante era ele ali perto dela, "quanta saudades eu senti dele e como ele é lindo", ela adorava o semblante serio que ele tinha e os cabelos sempre rebeldes caindo em seu rosto, ela sentia seu rosto esquentar só de olha-lo, mas logo uma preocupação voltou a sua mente o que ele queria falar e por que estava tão nervoso.

Touya tinha ido determinado a contar sobre seus sentimentos e se desculpar com ela, mas era muito difícil para ele expor seus sentimentos a ela, mas não iria embora sem falar então tomou coragem e iniciou.

Tomoyo eu primeiro gostaria de me desculpar por te fazer sofrer ..eu ... eu sinto muito ...

Tomoyo olhou surpresa e muito feliz para ele, que estava de cabeça baixa, então passou suas mãos pelo cabelo do rapaz. Touya sentiu a mão da garota e virou o rosto para se deparar com os olhos violetas que ele sentia tanta falta a lhe olhar.

Touya eu não preciso te desculpar, mas se assim você quer eu te perdôo, eu sempre te perdoaria, você sabe o que sinto. Tomoyo sorriu para o rapaz tirando suas mãos de seus cabelos.

Tomoyo eu não quero só me desculpar eu quero que saiba que não fui sincero comigo mesmo eu...

Touya não sabia como dizer a ela, tentava reunir forças, ele nunca foi muito aberto com seus sentimentos e essa situação não ajudava, olhou mas uma vez para o sorriso da garota e sentiu-se confortado para continuar.

Tomoyo eu quero dizer, que eu ... eu não consigo deixar de pensar em você um dia se quer e desde de daquela noite em que conversamos no parque eu tenho certeza de o que sinto por você não é apenas um carinho, eu...tive medo desse sentimento, mas finalmente tomei a resolução eu quero dizer que eu ...amo você Tomoyo, eu não sei se esse amor é certo, mas não posso mentir para mim mesmo e nem para você.

Touya abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão esperando a resposta da garota.

Touya, um amor só é errado se não for verdadeiro, se o que sente é verdadeiro não pode ser errado.

Tomoyo levantou o rosto do rapaz suavemente para seus olhares se encontrarem.

Touya eu te amo e se você me ama também não há motivos para temer esse sentimento.

Touya olhou fixamente para garota em sua frente ela tinha razão no que dizia, ele a amava e isso não era mentira, ele enfrentaria tudo para ficar com ela, então sorriu para garota.

Eu não tenho mais medo, eu te amo Tomoyo Daidouji.

O sorriso de Touya era a coisa mais linda que Tomoyo já tinha visto, lágrimas começaram brotar em seus olhos, mas agora eram lágrimas da mais pura felicidade então a garota jogou-se nos braço de Touya.

Touya abraçou a garota com força liberando todo o sentimento que guardara e que tentara esconder de si mesmo, era uma sensação maravilhosa tela em seus braços sentir o perfume de seus lindos cabelos o qual ele acariciava suavemente. Tomoyo nunca havia sentido-se tão feliz como naquele momento o calor do corpo de seu amado era tudo o que ela sempre sonhara.

O abraço foi quebrado, os dois se olharam novamente, ambos com sorriso nos lábios e ficaram assim por algum tempo apenas admirando um ao outro.

Touya eu te amo mais que tudo e nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida, eu te amo.

Tomoyo foi surpreendida pelo suave toque dos lábios de Touya no seu, sentiu seu coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo que sentiu os braços fortes e seguros de Touya envolvendo-a em um abraço, Tomoyo fechou os olhos, passou os braços envolta do rapaz correspondendo o beijo.

Touya sentia-se completo junto dela, era incrível senti-la em seus braços, ela era tão delicada, seus lábios e sua boca tinham um sabor doce e um calor que jamais iria esquecer, ele tinha certeza que depois de hoje ele nunca mais poderia viver sem ela.

Ambos ficaram abraçados aproveitando a proximidade um do outro depois do beijo que haviam trocado então os dois se olham novamente.

Tomoyo eu te amo e quero que seja minha namorada ...você aceita?

Claro Touya!

Você sabe que não vai ser fácil enfrentarmos sua mãe não sabe?

Eu não em importo se for para ficar com você eu enfrento tudo.

Touya e Tomoyo se beijaram apaixonadamente e ficaram abraçados trocando caricias e confidencias que a muito guardavam no coração, sabiam que talvez não fosse fácil ficarem juntos, mas se amavam e isso era o que importava.

Tomoyo acordou no dia seguinte mais radiante do que nunca, vestiu-se tomou café, impressionando os empregados que a tempo não viam a garota tão feliz.

Chegou na escola tão feliz que até Sakura notou a diferença na amiga.

Nossa Tomoyo você está muito feliz hoje. falou Sakura surpresa e muito feliz pois a tempos não via Tomoyo contente.

É verdade Sakura hoje a Tomoyo está contente demais o que aconteceu? perguntou Shaoran feliz por ver novamente o sorriso de sua amiga.

Nada, apenas estou feliz pensa que é só você Shaoran que pode andar rindo atoa. Tomoyo brincou com o seu amigo, deixando-o sem graça.

Tomoyo eu não ando rindo atoa.

Sakura e Tomoyo riram do cara que Shaoran fazia, Tomoyo a muito tempo não sorria do fundo do coração, mas agora ela tinha todos os motivos para ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Touya chegou a faculdade realmente feliz como não ficava a tempos, tinha até um sorriso no rosto coisa que surpreendeu a todos os companheiros de classes, pois raras vezes tinham visto o jovem Kinomoto sorrir.

Olá Yuki!

Yukito ficou surpreso por ver o sorriso de seu amigo, mas já sabia muito bem qual era o motivo.

Então se acertou com a Tomoyo? - perguntou Yukito com um sorriso.

Como sabia?

Ah Touya eu te conheço muito bem né, você tem andado triste, por causa dela e se está feliz só pode ser por ela não é?

As vezes tenho vontade de te bater, mas você está certo eu falei com ela ontem e contei tudo o que sentia.

Até quem fim essa sua cabeça dura resolveu aceitar que você ama a Tomoyo.

Ah! Você sempre está certo, isso as vezes me irrita sabia.

Yukito apenas sorriu da cara de indignação que Touya fazia - E aí você e ela estão namorando?

Sim, ela me aceitou, mas a mãe dela vai dar problema tenho certeza.

E a Sakura já sabe?

Não, mas ainda não sei se devemos contar agora.

Os dois amigos tiveram que parar de conversar pois o professor já estava dando aula, mas Touya ainda pensava em como iria contar a todos sua relação com Tomoyo, sabia que seu pai iria achar maravilhoso e Sakura provavelmente também, mas a Senhora Daidouji essa com certeza não ia gostar nada.

O dia passou calmo para ambos e no final do dia tinham ficado de se encontrar em uma lanchonete perto do parque. Tomoyo chegou primeiro sentando-se numa mesa, onde ficou pensando no quanto era feliz por saber que seu amor era correspondido.

Alguns minutos depois Touya chegou e avistou Tomoyo na mesa não pode deixar de pensar em como ela era linda, era perfeita e no quanto podia ser feliz estando junto dela.

Tomoyo! Touya chamou a garota assim que se aproximou da mesa.

Olá Touya tudo bem!

Touya sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo passando o braço em volta dela trazendo-a junto dele, beijou sua testa levemente para depois dirigir-se aos seus lábios trocando uma suave beijo que logo se tornou um longo beijo apaixonado.

Senti sua falta. disse Tomoyo assim que romperam o beijo.

Eu também, e pior pensei em você o dia todo.

Pior por que? eu também pensei em você e devo admitir que adoro pensar em você.

Touya voltou a beijar Tomoyo com todo amor que sentia e era correspondido da mesma maneira.

Assim passaram quase três meses se encontrando todos os dias depois da aula e nos domingos depois do jantar. Tomoyo sempre dava uma desculpa estranha para Sakura para não sair a noite com ela nos domingos e Touya nunca ficava em casa, Shaoran comentou com Sakura que achava que Touya se portava bastante estranho quando ele estava com a Tomoyo e o mesmo sua amiga, mas Sakura como sempre distraída achava que isso era da cabeça de Shaoran, já que este via desconfiança em tudo, assim passaram-se os meses, mas todos sabemos que nada fica escondido para sempre.

Continua...

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, Touya e Tomoyo estão finalmente vivendo nas nuvens, mas será que isso vai durar, bem no próximo capítulo o namoro as escondidas começa a ser descoberto.

**Teella: **que bom que você gostou do cap anterior esse cap está mais alegre espero que tenha gostado.

**Amanda e Luana:** Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb, a Tomoyo já está feliz e o Touya finalmente deixou de ser teimoso, mas ainda tem a senhora Sonomi.

**Ashley Malfoy:** Obrigado Ashley por estar gostando do fic e espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.

Até a próxima Bjs Morgana.


	4. Mentira tem perna curta

Nota: Olá para todos, obrigada pelos reviews, aqui está mais um capítulo, o próximo pode demorar mais um pouco por que infelizmente minhas férias acabaram eu tenho que trampa, mas eu vou tentar não demorar mais que 15 dias certo.

Os personagens Sakura Card captor pertencem a Clamp.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Morgana Witch

Capítulo 4: Mentira tem perna curta.

Touya não podia sentir-se mais feliz o ano estava terminando, ele iria se formar e mais que tudo tinha o amor a seu lado, era incrível como a vida tinha mudado desde que Tomoyo entrara em sua vida, tudo parecia muito mais bonito e ele tinha virado até um pouco mais extrovertido, assim pelo menos Yukito tinha dito. Seu único medo ficava resumido em como contar a todos que ele e Tomoyo estavam namorando, sabia que seu pai ficaria feliz, mas e a senhora Sonomi, ele sabia que era uma mulher bastante ciumenta em relação a Tomoyo e também não se dava bem com seu pai, mas ele achava que tinha um ponto a favor, ela sempre amou muito sua mãe quem sabe esse fator fizesse ela aceitar o relacionamento entre ele e Tomoyo.

A noite de domingo como sempre Tomoyo se encontrava no cinema com seu amado Touya, ambos estavam felizes com seus 3 meses de namoro, e logo depois da formatura de Touya pensavam em contar a todos seu relacionamento, Tomoyo temia a reação da mãe sobre o namoro deles, mas nada do que ela pudesse falar iria faze-la desistir de Touya, não depois de tanto sofrimento, agora que tinha a felicidade em sua mão nada iria interferir.

No mesmo cinema algumas poltronas a frente encontrava-se um outro casal apaixonado que pareciam estar tendo uma pequena discussão.

Sakura, eu vi a Tomoyo aqui no cinema, tenho certeza.

Shaoran a Tomoyo não pode estar aqui por que eu, ela ia passar o domingo ensaiando com o coral.

Sim, mas já está noite.

Olha é bom pararmos de discutir, se ela ia vir ao cinema porque não aceitou meu convite.

Ela está aqui com seu irmão Sakura, tenho certeza que ela tem alguma coisa com aquele ...

Chega sua imaginação é fértil demais, o Touya jamais iria ver um filme desse no cinema, talvez aquele policial que você queria ver, mas esse romance.

Não importa o filme, ele veio com a Tomoyo, eles estão namorando tenho certeza.

Acho que devíamos ter ido ver o filme policial, você anda vendo filme românticos de mais, namoro escondido.

Shaoran desistiu de tentar convencer sua namorada, mas ele tinha certeza que tinha visto Tomoyo ali e tinha certeza que Touya iria encontra-la, eles estavam namorando tinha certeza, só não sabia o que ela tinha visto num sujeito tão sem educação e mal humorado.

Tomoyo tinha quase certeza de ter ouvido uma voz conhecida antes do filme começar, mas resolveu aproveitar o filme junto de seu amor, era tão bom saber que ele a amava também, só não gostava de ter que mentir para seus amigos, por ela, eles já teriam contado tudo, mas Touya preferia esperar até ele se formar e como faltavam apenas um mês ele resolveram esperar, ela sabia que Sakura iria adorar, mas sua mãe ela não tinha tanta certeza, só esperava que ela não ficasse muito nervosa com a noticia.

Tomoyo, você me parece preocupada.

Não amor, eu estava pensando que esse filme é muito bonito.

Tomoyo não minta para mim.

Touya apertou levemente a mão da garota fazendo ela olhar para ele, e mesmo no escuro do cinema ele pode ver o brilho violeta que ele tanto amava, não gostava de vê-la sofrer, queria faze-la feliz, para compensar tudo o que tinha feito ela sofrer com sua teimosia, nunca mais queria ver ela chorar, principalmente por ele.

Sabe Touya eu estava pensando no que irá acontecer quando revelarmos nosso namoro, tenho medo de que algo nos separe, eu não quero ficar sem você.

Eu prometo Tomoyo que nada ira ficar entre nós, certo.

Touya beijou a testa dela para depois depositar um beijo doce e carinhoso nos lábios, ambos ficaram abraçados até o fim do filme.

Um pouco mais a frente Shaoran continuava cismado, tinha certeza de que tinha visto a Tomoyo na entrada e tinha certeza que ela tinha vindo encontrar com o irmão chato de sua Sakura, mas como convencer Sakura disso, ela as vezes era muito teimosa, um plano surgiu na cabeça de Shaoran ele tinha que sair um pouco antes do filme terminar e esperar eles na porta, tinha certeza que agora confirmaria suas suspeitas.

Sakura eu vou a banheiro certo.

Mas o filme está quase terminando, não dá para agüentar.

Não eu te espero na porta depois que o filme terminar.

Hei não vai me deixar aqui sozinha.

Ai Sakura é só uns minutos.

Mesmo correndo o risco de deixar a namorada brava, Shaoran pôs seu plano em prática.

Mal acabou o filme um casal já estava saindo do cinema, de mão dadas e sorrindo, quando se depararam com certo jovem chinês com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

Olá Tomoyo, esse ao seu lado é o motivo de sua animação nos últimos meses.

Um silêncio opressivo pairou entre os três, até os rosnados de Touya tomarem conta do lugar.

Ora seu moleque atrevido, eu vou te matar.

Nesse momento Touya ergueu Shaoran pelo colarinho e estava preste a socar o garoto, quando Sakura saiu correndo para salvar o namorado.

Touya larga ele, eu já disse para parar de me seguir ...Hun! Tomoyo, mas o que você está fazendo aqui e os ensaios?

Sakura viu amiga segurando o braço de Touya para que este não batesse em Shaoran, quando Touya atendeu o pedido da garota, Sakura percebeu que as teorias de Shaoran podiam ser verdadeiras, mas quando ela ia perguntar para Tomoyo seu namorado sem tato nenhum começou a falar.

Tomoyo, pensei que sendo tão inteligente não iria namorar uma pessoa tão sem graça e mal humorada, como o Touya, eu sempre pensei que ele ia morrer solteiro...

Antes que a frase acabasse Touya e Shaoran começaram uma verdadeira briga de rua no meio da entrada do cinema, Sakura tentava segurar Shaoran e Tomoyo fazia o mesmo com o namorado, uma roda de pessoas começou a se formar ao redor da briga que parecia não ter fim, Sakura que ia usar a magia para para-los, desistiu , assim depois de muitos socos e pontapés, os seguranças do cinema surgiram terminando com a briga, mas levando os quatro para a sala de segurança.

Após um longo sermão, de como os jovens deviam se comportar e de que cinema era um local de divertimento não um ringue, foram liberados sem nenhum punição maior. Durante todo o tempo Tomoyo temeu que chamassem sua mãe, não tinha como explicar a ela que estava no cinema não em um festival de canto como tinha dito, sua mãe era muito ocupada para ir em todos os festivais de cantos que ela participava, por isso as desculpas de festivais e ensaios sempre funcionavam, se sua mãe descobrisse que andava mentindo com certeza isso prejudicaria seu namoro com Touya.

Bem então você e meu irmãozinho estão namorando, Tomoyo, eu nunca pensei nisso, desde quando vocês se gostam.

Na verdade Sakura faz muito tempo que gosto de seu irmão, só não tinha coragem para me declarar.

Nossa eu nunca percebi.

Claro que não, Monstros não são inteligentes e observadores.

Enquanto Sakura e Touya brigavam Shaoran vinha quieto, sabia que não devia ter provocado seu futuro cunhado, só não resistiu, e causou a maior confusão que podia ter prejudicado a Tomoyo.

Hey Tomoyo, me desculpe.

Tudo bem Li devia ter contado a vocês antes, mas Touya achou melhor esperar.

Estão com medo de sua mãe. Shaoran teve certeza que acertou o ponto, quando Tomoyo olhou para chão tristemente.

Um pouco, Li, eu não sei se ela vai reagir muito bem.

E isso não é da sua conta moleque. retrucou Touya

Ai, Ai, Ai! -Não vão começar de novo. gritou Sakura segurando Shaoran para que este não respondesse nada.

Ao chegarem perto do parque os casais se separaram, muito contra gosto Touya permitiu que Shaoran acompanhasse Sakura até sua casa, enquanto ele levaria Tomoyo até a portão de sua mansão.

Touya pegou a mão de Tomoyo sentindo a fria, sabia que não devia ter se descontrolado no cinema, mas aquele moleque ainda não lhe caia bem, e não gostava de provocações, mas poderia ter posto tudo a perder, se os seguranças ligassem para seus pais, o que ele iria explicar para senhora Sonomi, que ele tinha se metido numa briga, como ele provaria ser digno de Tomoyo.

Meu amor me desculpe, eu não devia ter discutido com o moleque.

Eu te desculpo porque não consigo ficar brava com você, mas bem que eu quis bater nos dois, você e o Li parecem crianças. Tomoyo fingiu que estava muito brava.

Touya abaixou a cabeça chateado sem perceber que era brincadeira.

Touya eu estava brincando, não estou brava com você, mas tenho que admitir que fiquei com medo, quando fomos levados para sala de segurança.

Eu também, por isso estou chateado comigo mesmo.

Não importa, tudo deu certo, mas eu gostaria que você tentasse se entender com Shaoran, ele é um bom amigo e além do mais vai se casar com sua irmã.

Vou tentar Tomoyo, por você eu vou tentar.

Tomoyo pulou no pescoço do namorado enchendo ele de beijos, rindo ambos se despediriam, já sentindo saudades. O que Tomoyo não tinha percebido é que naquela noite no cinema alguém além de Shaoran a tinha reconhecido.

Na manhã seguinte tudo parecia normal para Tomoyo, ela foi a escola onde teve que aguentar algumas provocações de Shaoran e alguns conselhos de Sakura de como ela deveria manter Touya na linha, mas ela não podia estar mais feliz com isso, ela odiava ter de mentir para seus amigos, e agora faltava menos de um mês para que Touya se formasse, e eles tinham combinado de contar tudo para sua mãe, aí sim ela poderia viver seu amor sem preocupação.

No escritório Sonomi Daidouji estava acabando de sair de uma reunião, respirando fundo entrou em sua sala pedindo um café para sua secretária, essa reuniões exigiam demais dela, mal tinha tempo de ver sua própria filha, gostaria de saber como tinha sido o festival de canto, mas quando chegou em casa, sua pequena Tomoyo já estava dormindo, precisava tentar conseguir mais folgas, foi o último pensamento que teve antes da entrada da secretária no escritório.

Senhora Sonomi.

Entre Chiaki

Seu café. Preto, sem açúcar como sempre

Obrigado, não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

Chiaki, era uma mulher jovem e alegre, tinha 33 anos e já trabalhava com a senhora Daidouji a 5 anos, gostava muito da patroa, a admirava, uma mulher tão jovem comandando um mega industria, Sonomi para ela era um modelo de mulher bem sucedida, era um orgulho trabalhar para ela.

Sente-se um pouco comigo, vamos conversar um pouco, estou cansada de papo de executivo"

Claro, senhora é exaustivo tanta atividade.

Nem diga querida, estou achando que preciso de umas folgas, preciso dar mais atenção a minha pequena Tomoyo.

Ontem vi sua filha e o namorado no cinema, ela está cada vez mais linda, e o rapaz também é muito bonito, a senhora deve estar feliz.

"Namorado", Sonomi repetiu a palavra em pensamento varias vezes, Tomoyo não tinha ido ao festival com o coral, não é possível.

Chiaki tem certeza que era a Tomoyo.

Sim senhora, eu já a vi inúmeras vezes para confundir, mas algum problema ...

A frase morreu na boca da jovem secretária ao ver a palidez no rosto da patroa, Sonomi estava, chocada, sua filha tinha mentido para ela, Tomoyo nunca tinha feito isso, antes pelo menos achava, andava tão ausente da vida da filha que nem sabia mais seus hábitos, tudo culpa dela, ela deveria estar mais presente na vida da filha.

Desculpe Chiaki, você pode por favor desmarcar meus compromissos de hoje, eu irei para casa, não me sinto muito bem.

Sim senhora.

Chiaki viu a patroa deixar o escritório sem entender ao certo o que tinha acontecido, será que ela tinha falado algo errado?

Tomoyo saiu da escola e encontrou seu amado Touya a sua espera, como sempre ele iria acompanha-la até perto de sua casa, eles foram conversando e trocando juras de amor. Tomoyo sentia-se mais feliz do que um dia pode sonhar, ela tinha tudo o que alguém podia querer na vida. Entrou pelo portão sorridente correu pelo jardim, entrou na sala e como de rotina Tomoyo ia subindo para seu quarto quando uma voz conhecida a chamou.

Tomoyo.

Mãe, você chegou cedo hoje. Tomoyo correu para abraçar a mãe, que correspondeu, segurando a mão da menina Sonomi a fez sentar-se no sofá.

Tomoyo querida, eu gostaria que me contasse a verdade, por favor não minta para mim e me diga você realmente tem um namoradinho minha querida.

Tomoyo perdeu a fala, não sabia o que dizer.

Tomoyo eu sei que você já está crescida, meu amor, por que não me contou, fico feliz por você. Sonomi abraçou a filha, Tomoyo respirou fundo mais calma afinal sua mãe aprecia feliz por ela ter um namorado.

Achei que talvez não fosse gostar mãe, por isso escondi, pode me perdoar por ter mentido.

Meu amor, não devia ter mentido para mim, eu não gosto de saber que você não confia em mim.

Me perdoe mãe, mas eu tive medo que você não permitisse o namoro, mas eu fiquei muito chateada por estar mentindo, eu confio sim em você mãe, você me perdoa.

Claro, meu amor, agora quem é o sortudo?

Tomoyo sorriu alegremente e segurou a mão de seu mãe.

Ah, Mãe, ele é lindo, forte e inteligente e eu o amo tanto e tanto tempo...

E eu conheço esse garoto de inúmeras qualidades? perguntou Sonomi sorrindo.

Claro mãe é o Touya, Kinomoto Touya.

Sonomi perdeu a fala, Tomoyo chamou a mãe, mas nada acontecia, estava lançada a noticia agora era esperar a reação de Sonomi, que por enquanto não parecia nada boa aos olhos de Tomoyo.

Mãe...

Continua...

Nota: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu sei que ficou meio estranho, mas eu precisava fazer alguém descobrir o namoro deles, no próximo cap. veremos a reação da senhora Sonomi, será que ela aceita os dois ou será que ela vai jogar areia no romance deles.

**Teella**: BRIGADÃO pelo review, eu fico feliz pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Paula:** Eu também adoro Eriol e Tomoyo, mas sabe quando uma história vem na sua cabeça, foi isso que aconteceu comigo, mas eu pretendo fazer um Eriol e Tomoyo depois que terminar essa fic, E eu vou judiar só um pouquinho, mas não muito só um pequeno drama. Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue lendo.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** BRIGADUU! Nathoca pelo Review e eu vou tentar por antes de 15 dias, mas não garanto agora que as férias acabaram, mas mesmo assim vou me esforçar tá.

**Amanda e Luana:** Brigado mais uma vez pelo review, eu fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando, estou tentando não demorar, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, agora é esperar para ver quem é mais teimoso ele ou a mãe da Tomoyo.

Beijos para todas vocês que em deixaram review, fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando.

Até a próxima Morgana


	5. Eu proíbo

Nota: Olá para todos que acompanham o fic, esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais, mas não se preocupem que não vou desistir da fic.

Mais uma vez obrigados a todos os reviews fico muito feliz com sua opinião . Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Os personagens Sakura Card Captor pertencem a Clamp.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Morgana Witch

_recapitulando o cap.4_

– _E eu conheço esse garoto de inúmeras qualidades? perguntou Sonomi sorrindo._

– _Claro mãe é o Touya, Kinomoto Touya._

_Sonomi perdeu a fala, Tomoyo chamou a mãe, mas nada acontecia, estava lançada a noticia agora era esperar a reação de Sonomi, que por enquanto não parecia nada boa aos olhos de Tomoyo._

– _Mãe..._

Capítulo 5: Eu proíbo.

– Mãe você está bem?

– Tomoyo querida acho que não entendi, qual o nome do seu namorado?

– É Touya, você sabe o irmão da Sakura...

– Não Tomoyo, você só pode estar brincando, não outra vez, não, Kinomoto novamente, não.

Tomoyo estava começando a ficar assustada com a reação de sua mãe, que agora repetia o sobrenome de Touya varias vezes, ela parecia em transe, isso não era nada bom. Ajoelhando-se na frente de sua mãe Tomoyo segurou a mão dela tentando acalma-la.

– Mãe, tudo bem?

– Não Tomoyo, eu não estou nada bem, você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode me abandonar, não você , não...

– Mãe o que está dizendo, eu não vou te abandonar...

– Não Tomoyo. Eu te proíbo de ver esse rapaz novamente, você não vai ter o mesmo destino de Nadesiko, eu não vou permitir que um Kinomoto tire novamente o que há de mais precioso para mim.

Sonomi parecia transtornada, não escutava nenhuma das explicações de sua filha, em sua cabeça, estava se repetindo o mesmo que tinha acontecido com sua prima querida, Nadesiko, novamente um Kinomoto roubava algo que era seu, sua prima ela não pode proibir, mas Tomoyo era sua filha e ela não iria permitir esse namoro.

– Mãe, você está sendo irracional, eu amo o Touya e ele a mim. Não pode me proibir de vê-lo.

Um sentimento desesperador começava a tomar conta do coração de Tomoyo, já imaginava que sua mãe não iria gostar da noticia, mas nunca esperava uma reação tão forte, ela parecia fora de si, agora sua mãe andava de uma lado para outro gritando e xingando os Kinomotos de uma maneira que ela nunca viu antes.

– Aquele deliquente deve ter te seduzido, será que não vê, você é só uma menina, é fácil seduzir uma menina, mas ele vai se ver comigo...

– Chega mãe, ele não me seduziu, na verdade ele me rejeitou quando eu me declarei a ele, se alguém seduziu alguém esse alguém fui eu.

– Não diga bobeiras você é só...

– Não, eu não sou mais menina e não quero escutar mais essa frase, eu amo o Touya e é bom você se acostumar com a idéia, por que assim que ele se formar nos casaremos.

Sonomi escutando as palavras de Tomoyo reviveu suas memórias, tivera a mesma discussão com Nadesiko, ela tinha falado as mesmas palavras de Tomoyo.

– Vá para seu quarto Tomoyo, eu não irei mais discutir com você hoje, amanhã verei o que fazer com você.

– Eu vou, mas não pense que irá me separar do Touya, pois eu o amo e nada do que diga ira me fazer deixar de ama-lo.

Com uma fúria inexplicável, Sonomi fez algo que jamais imaginou ser capaz de fazer, bateu no rosto de Tomoyo, que horrorizada com a ato de sua mãe, saiu correndo de casa chorando deixando para traz uma Sonomi chocada consigo mesma.

– Meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz, eu bati no meu bebê, tudo culpa dele, ele novamente...

Correndo sem destino e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Tomoyo não sabia para onde ir, pensou em ir para casa de sua melhor amiga, mas Touya provavelmente iria estar lá, e se ele a visse assim iria vir falar com sua mãe, piorando a situação. Cansada de correr ela encostou em uma árvore, sabia que logo as seguranças estariam atrás dela e a única coisa que tinha certeza é de que não queria voltar para casa, só havia um lugar que podia ir só esperava que ele estivesse em casa.

Shaoran já estava indo dormir, quando escutou um barulho em sua porta, logo depois a campainha tocou, andando até a porta, imaginando quem seria aquela hora , surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com a figura de Tomoyo, a garota parecia que tinha vindo de uma guerra, estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, os olhos violetas vermelhos e tinha uma pequena marca no rosto como se alguém tivesse batido nela, naquele momento a mente de Shaoran gritou um nome, só podia ser.

– Meu Deus Tomoyo, Touya bateu em você? Se ele fez isso eu vou ...

– Não Shaoran , o Touya não fez nada, será que eu posso entrar.

– Claro entre logo.

Tomoyo sentou-se no sofá e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, não acreditava no que lhe estava acontecendo, logo agora que ela e Touya estavam felizes, nunca pensou que sua mãe pudesse agir dessa maneira, sabia que ela talvez ficasse brava, por ela ter mentido, mas nunca que ela proibisse o relacionamento com Touya, tudo estava tão confuso, tudo que ela sabia é que não iria desistir de Touya.

– Tomoyo , eu trouxe um chá, vamos tome um pouco, vai lhe deixar mais calma.

Tomoyo, nem tinha percebido que Shaoran tinha saído da sala para preparar o chá, talvez fosse errado envolver o amigo em seus problemas.

– Desculpa, por vir aqui dessa maneira, eu não devia trazer meus problemas até você. – Tomoyo pegou a xícara de chá da mão do amigo.

– Tomoyo, você me ajudou quando tive problemas, se não me procurasse quando estivesse em problemas me sentiria magoado, prometo que farei de tudo para te ajudar, por que não me conta o que aconteceu? – Shaoran sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo e escutou tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e a mãe.

– Eu nunca a tinha visto tão descontrolada antes.

– Tomoyo, eu não sei o que te dizer, mas você pode contar comigo, o Touya não é o exemplo de rapaz que eu gostaria que você namorasse, mas ele não é ruim e você o ama, então é o que importa, eu te ajudarei no que precisar.

– Obrigada Shaoran, você é um bom amigo.

– Não Tomoyo, apenas faço o que sei que você faria por mim.

Tomoyo ficou chorando abraçada ao seu amigo que lhe confortava dizendo palavras animadoras quanto ao futuro, o que para ela era incerto, tudo o que sabia é que teriam que enfrentar sua mãe, não queria brigar com ela, mas tudo indicava, que para ela e Touya ficarem juntos, teriam que enfrentar a fúria de sua mãe.

Sonomi estava arrependida de ter brigado com a filha, não devia ter batido nela, mas Tomoyo tinha repetido quase as mesmas palavras de sua prima, aquilo tinha feito ela perder o controle, sua filha era muito nova para o Kinomoto, não podia deixar que ela estragasse a juventude casando com um rapaz mais velho como Nadesiko tinha feito, como iriam viver com um salário de recém formado, e tudo o que tinha planejado para o futuro de sua filha? Era muito difícil aceitar esse relacionamento, Tomoyo tinha que enxergar que esse namoro não tinha futuro.

Já havia mais de duas horas que as seguranças tinham ido atrás de Tomoyo e até agora não a acharam, mas sabia que ela só poderia ter ido atrás daquele rapaz irresponsável, e era lá que ela iria procurar sua filha e ter uma conversa seria com esse garoto que achava que podia roubar a filha dela.

Na casa de Touya tudo estava calmo, Sakura já tinha ido dormir, Touya tinha ido estudar na casa de Yukito e o senhor Kinomoto estava terminando de preparar uma palestra no escritório, quando a campainha tocou insistentemente como se alguém tivesse esquecido o dedo nela.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, abriu a porta tranquilamente com o sorriso de sempre em seu rosto, para se deparar com uma Sonomi Daidouji mais do que brava.

– Sonomi ...

– Onde está minha filha? Eu quero falar com ela agora, e também quero dizer algumas coisas para aquele seu filho sedutor de meninas inocentes.

Fujitaka apenas olhou para ela sem saber o que dizer, enquanto ela invadia a casa, gritando.

– Bem, Tomoyo não está aqui, e Touya está estudando na casa de um amigo, mas você pode me contar o que está acontecendo.

Sonomi lançou seu melhor olhar assassino para Fujitaka, que apenas continuou sorrindo.

– Seu filho está de namoro com minha pequena Tomoyo, e por isso nós brigamos e agora ela fugiu de casa e não sei onde ela foi.

– Sonomi se acalme por favor, primeiro precisamos saber onde está a Tomoyo.

– Não precisa me falar o que eu tenho que fazer, isso sei, se minha filha não está aqui só pode estar com aquele seu filho, vamos me diga onde ele está.

– Calma vou ligar para casa do Yukito.

– Não eu quero o endereço, eu vou lá e vou ...

– Eu vou ligar é melhor, e você sente-se aí .

Sonomi obedeceu prontamente, nunca tinha visto o professor Kinomoto bravo antes e da maneira como ele a olhou, ele parecia intimidador.

No telefone:

– Yukito, podia falar com o Touya.

– Claro, um minuto.

– Pai aconteceu algo.

– Não querido, você por acaso viu a Tomoyo

– Por que pergunta? Aconteceu alguma coisa.

– Não nada sua irmã queria saber.

– A Sakura, pai eu não estou entendendo, tem alguma coisa errada?

– Não se preocupe, acho que ela está na casa dela não é .

– Isso está muito estranho, é melhor me contar a verdade.

– Não há nada meu filho, amanhã a gente se fala.

Fujitaka cortou a ligação deixando Touya bastante intrigado com o que estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor agir assim, não queira que o filho saísse desesperado da casa do amigo e encontrasse uma Sonomi descontrolada, isso só traria mais confusão.

– Sonomi ela não está com ele.

– Isso é impossível, ela tem que estar com ele. Oh meu Deus onde pode estar minha menina, tudo sua culpa, e culpa de seu filho...

– Sonomi acalme-se ela deve estar bem, vamos ligar para o celular dela qual o número.

– Você acha que ela vai atender , eu já tentei por acaso acha que sou burra.

– Não, claro que não, mas ela vai atender a Sakura, eu tenho certeza.

– Tome, pode ligar.

Fujitaka discou o número calmante, Sonomi era uma pessoa difícil, mas não tinha um coração ruim , teria que conversar com ela sobre esse relacionamento Touya e Tomoyo, ele mesmo estava um pouco surpreso, Touya nunca comentou nada com ele.

Tomoyo estava sentindo-se um pouco melhor após chorar por algum tempo nos braços do amigo, era bom poder contar com os amigos numa situação dessa, Shaoran tinha dito que sua mãe iria compreende-la e que devia ligar pelo menos dizendo que estava bem, mas ainda estava muito magoada pela reação de sua mãe, mesmo assim devia dizer onde estava , quando ia ligar o celular tocou revelando a voz conhecida e calma do pai de Sakura.

– Senhor Kinomoto?

– Tomoyo querida , sua mãe está aqui muito preocupada.

O coração de Tomoyo disparou de medo, a essa hora ela e Touya já deveriam ter brigado e ele nunca mais iria querer falar com ela.

– Tomoyo, está me escutando.

– Sim, senhor Kinomoto.

– Onde você está sua mãe e eu estamos preocupados...

– Ela brigou com o senhor e o Touya, não brigou? Ele está muito chateado comigo?

– Não querida ele não está aqui, ele foi estudar na casa do Yukito.

Tomoyo respirou aliviada . – Que bom, fale para ela não se preocupar que estou bem, vim para a casa de um amigo, e que amanhã vou para casa, mas que não quero brigar com ela novamente.

– Vamos Kinomoto me de esse celular eu quero falar com ela. Sonomi arrancou o telefone do mão de Fujitaka para falar com Tomoyo, que ao escutar a voz da mãe desligou.

– Viu, ela desligou na minha cara, por causa de seu filho minha filha não quer mais falar comigo, igual o que você fez com Nadesiko.

– Sonomi, ela me pediu para dizer que está bem e que amanhã ela volta para casa, mas não quer brigar mais com você.

– Como? Eu não vou permitir que tudo aconteça de novo, não vou...

– Chega , Sonomi, agora eu e você vamos ter uma conversa sobre nossos filhos, e não vou permitir que você destrua a felicidade de nenhum deles.

– Não fale assim comigo.

– Não seja infantil e sente-se aí e por favor pare de gritar, apesar da Sakura ter um sono pesado vai acabar acordando, e essa conversa e só minha e sua.

Continua...

Nota: Esse capítulo não foi romântico, mas eu precisava mostrar a reação de Sonomi, no próximo capítulo veremos se o senhor Fujitaka consegue convencer ela a deixar Tomoyo e Touya namorar, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

**Amanda e Luana:** Oi! que bom que você gostou da briga, a reação da Sonomi não foi muito boa, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Teella:** Oi! a confusão veio, agora e esperar para ver se o pai da Sakura consegue acalmar a Sonomi, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Analu:** Oi! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, que bom que você está gostando, espero que tenha gostado do Shaoran nesse capítulo também, como viu a Sonomi não parece muito feliz com esse namoro, mas quem sabe o Senhor Kinomoto não faz um milagre.

**Paula:** Oi! que bom que você está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse também, a fic Eriol e Tomoyo está com o primeiro cap postado e vou fazer um cap extra da fic Hentai que fiz deles, com o encontro deles depois de 4 anos. Continue lendo.

Beijos para todo mundo.

Até o próxima, Morgana


	6. entendendo o sentimento

Nota: Olá para todos que acompanham o fic, esse capítulo demorou muito, mas é que tive alguns problemas e só agora pude voltar a postar, desculpe a todos que acompanham pela demora prometo não fazer isso de novo.

Mais uma vez obrigado a todos os reviews fico muito feliz com sua opinião . Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Os personagens Sakura Card Captor pertencem a Clamp.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Morgana Witch

Cap. 06 Entendendo os sentimentos

Fujitaka Kinomoto era uma pessoa calma por natureza, mas tudo tinha um limite, sempre compreendeu os sentimentos de Sonomi, por isso tentava compreendê-la, mas não podia deixar que ela estragasse a vida de seu filho, e da pequena Tomoyo, era hora dela perceber quem se afastou de Nadesiko foi ela.

– Sonomi, por que você insiste nessa historia de que eu tirei Nadesiko de você, mesmo sabendo que isso não é a verdade?

– Como não é a verdade, você se casou com ela, você levou ela para longe de mim, você ocupava todo o tempo dela, você é culpado de tudo que está acontecendo.

– Não é verdade, eu apenas quis fazê-la feliz, fiz tudo o que pude para isso, enquanto quem a fez sofrer foi você, não quis mais falar com ela e se afastou, e isso a deixou triste.

– Não fiz isso foi você que...

– Veja seu erro e não o cometa novamente se agir dessa maneira vai afastar sua filha como fez com Nadesiko, é isso que realmente deseja?

– Não venha me dizer coisas que não entende, eu sou mãe da tomoyo e ela ira fazer o que eu digo.

– Não se iluda Sonomi, ela não vai ter 15 anos para sempre e se você a proibir de seguir seu coração agora no futuro ela seguirá, mas infelizmente o amor que tem por você ira estar abalado.

– Nunca ela nunca iria deixar de me amar

– Isso é verdade, ela não deixaria de te amar, mas a magoa entre vocês acabaria com a amizade entende, assim como sua magoa com Nadesiko acabou separando vocês. Pense Sonomi no que eu disse apenas pense nisso e amanhã com mais calma converse com a Tomoyo.

O telefonema não saia da cabeça de Touya, por que seu pai havia ligado era no mínimo bastante estranho, e porque perguntando da Tomoyo.

Algo lhe dizia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com sua Tomoyo o melhor ela ligar para o celular dela.

Tomoyo custou, mas acabou pegando no sono, ao lado do amigo. Shouran estava realmente preocupado com ela, nunca tinha visto ela chorar tanto, mas agora parecia, mas calma estava dormindo, o que era melhor. Levantando do sofá Shouran a levou para o quarto e a colocou na cama.

– Descanse um pouco amanhã tudo vai dar certo. Sussurrou Shouran no ouvido da amiga antes de sair do quarto.

Na sala o celular de Tomoyo tocou e Shouran atendeu.

– Alo

Nenhuma voz

– Alo

pipipipipipipipi

– Desligou? Maluco!

Dez minutos depois Shouran estava pronto para dormir, ajeitou as coisas em seu quarto deu, mas uma olhada na adormecida Tomoyo e foi deitar-se quando a campainha tocou.

– E agora quem poderia ser?

Shouran abriu a porta lentamente para se deparar com um Touya monstruoso, que em menos de 1 segundo o agarrou pelo pescoço e o jogo contra a parede gritando como macaco, o que Shouran sempre suspeitou que ele fosse.

– Moleque desgraçado, onde ela está o que você fez a minha Tomoyo?

Os gritos foram suficientes para acordar Tomoyo que saiu correndo do quarto.

– Touya larga ele, Touya, larga já, Chega, Shouran larga dele...

– CHEGA!

Os dois param de se bater e olharam pra uma Tomoyo muito brava que socorria um Yukito que provavelmente tinha levado um soco de alguém.

– Me desculpa Tomoyo. Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo

– Tudo bem

– Tomoyo por que você esta aqui na casa do moleque?

– Touya aconteceu muitas coisas e...

– Que? O que aconteceu? Tomoyo o que é isso no seu rosto, ele...

– Não Touya o Shouran me ajudou muito hoje é que eu discuti com minha mãe, e foi horrível...

Touya se aproximou e abraçou Tomoyo, que se agarrou ao namorado chorando, Touya era tudo para ela nunca poderia desistir dele nem em imaginação.

– Te amo Touya

– Eu também Tomoyo e não se preocupe ninguém vai nos separa eu prometo amanhã irei conversar com sua mãe

– Não vocês vão brigar e tudo vai piorar

– Não se preocupe eu darei um jeito

Para a desgraça de Li os dois começaram a ficar muito meloso o que o deixou um pouco enjoado.

– Vamos Yukito, vou preparar um chá?

– Claro vamos.

N.A: Olá a todos desculpe a demora prometo que o próximo não vai demorar muito, como será que Touya e Sonomi vão conversar, será que ela ira permitir que eles fiquem juntos? no próximo capítulo veremos

Beijos e muito obrigado por lerem!


	7. Uma conversa importante

Nota: Olá para todos que acompanham o fic, esse capítulo demorou muito, mas é que tive alguns problemas de inspiração, finalmente saiu, está próximo do fim Mais uma vez obrigado a todos os reviews fico muito feliz com sua opinião e obrigado pela paciência. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Os personagens Sakura Card Captor pertencem a Clamp.

E o amor aconteceu

Por: Morgana Witch

Cap. 07 Uma conversa importante

Sonomi realmente ficou pensando no que Fujitaka Kinomoto havia dito, será que foi realmente ele que afastou sua adorada prima, provavelmente sim, mas será que ele não entende como doía vê-la com outra pessoa, ela realmente amava Nadesiko, mas Tomoyo era sua filha será que ela tinha direito de separá-la de seu verdadeiro amor, mas ela era tão nova como pode saber se esse rapaz é o certo.

Touya estava determinado a enfrentar a fera que atendia pelo nome de Sonomi Daydouji, ele realmente muitas vezes tinha duvidas se era realmente certo ele e Tomoyo ficar junto, mas ele realmente a amava, e sabia que não viveria sem ela, enfrentaria tudo por ela até a senhora Sonomi.

Respirando fundo e determinado a brigar pelo seu amor, Touya subiu no elevador que levava ao escritório, até o escritório da senhora Sonomi parecia meio frio, ou talvez fosse o medo de não conseguir convencê-la de que Tomoyo e ele deveriam ficar juntos, que lhe desse esse calafrio.

Chegando a presidência foi recepcionado pela secretaria que lhe indicou que entrasse no escritório, dando o último suspiro de encorajamento entrou na sala.

- Bom dia rapaz! Sonomi recebeu o motivo de suas frustrações recentemente, realmente o rapaz era muito bonito e de certa forma lembrava o pai.

- Bom dia senhora Daydouji! Touya pode ver a senhora sentada em uma grande mesa, olhando em volta percebeu que o escritório era bastante grande com as paredes coloridas e cheias de brinquedos bem diferentes do que ele imaginou, já que ele imaginava algo como um castelo de gelo ou talvez um escritório digno do Drácula.

- Sente-se acho que devemos conversar. disse Sonomi percebendo que Touya parecia perdido.

- Senhora Daydouji eu sou uma pessoa bastante direta vim lhe falar sobre a Tomoyo e eu. disse Touya de maneira decidida.

- Bem meu rapaz, já que estamos a par do assunto que iremos discutir vamos começar. Quero saber o que você deseja de minha filha? perguntou Sonomi diretamente.

- Simples, eu não desejo nada da Tomoyo. respondeu Touya rapidamente.

- Como? Acho que não entendi você não está apaixonado por ela? perguntou Sonomi sem entender.

- Apaixonado, não. Eu amo a Tomoyo de todo o coração, pode parecer estranho, não sou uma pessoa muito aberta, não costumo falar muito dos meus sentimentos e principalmente para provar que eles são verdadeiros, mas o que quero da Tomoyo e apenas poder mostrar o quanto a amo e não quero nada em troca disso.

- Você é bem mais velho que minha Tomoyo quantas namoradas já teve e você por acaso amava todas elas? Perguntou Sonomi de maneira desconfiada.

- Acho que a senhora não entendeu, como disse não sou uma pessoa aberta, eu nunca amei ninguém como amo a Tomoyo, e namoradas, eu só tive uma quando estava no primário ainda, ela era mais velha que eu alguns anos, e realmente achei que amava na época, mas isso não e nada parecido com que sinto por Tomoyo. respondeu Touya já perdendo a paciência.

- Não posso acreditar que só teve uma namorada todo esse tempo. afirmou Sonomi.

- A senhora parece não entender, não sou uma pessoa que costuma arranjar namoradas por aí, eu estou com a Tomoyo porque a amo, e a senhora parece não acreditar nisso, se bem que para mim pouco importa o que a senhora pensa, mas apenas vim aqui hoje para fazer a pessoa que amo feliz, não gosto de vê-la chorando e não quero que ela brigue com a mãe por minha causa, mas que fique sabendo Senhora, eu amo a Tomoyo e vou lutar por ela.

Sonomi ficou pensando no que o rapaz estava dizendo ele parecia realmente serio, talvez ele amasse realmente sua filha, talvez ela devesse deixar que sua filha tomasse a decisão sobre esse rapaz, ela realmente não queria brigar, é que foi tudo tão derrepente, às vezes parecia ontem que sua filha nascera, agora ela se achava adulta para namorar, afinal não podia escolher alguém que não fosse Kinomoto, que sina perder as pessoas amadas para os Kinomotos.

- Sabe rapaz vocês da família Kinomoto devem ter alguma coisa contra mim, pois primeiro seu pai leva Nadesiko com ele e agora você vem e leva minha Tomoyo.

- Senhora quero que entenda que não estou roubado a Tomoyo a senhora faz parecer que eu estou seqüestrando ela, eu apenas quero amá-la e espero que a senhora deixe que ela me ame, isso não é roubar uma pessoa, pois ela mesma entregou seu coração para mim eu não roubei. Touya já estava cansado daquele comportamento, parecia realmente que ele ou seu pai eram criminosos só por amarem alguém que ela conhecia isso era um absurdo.

Sonomi sabia que no fundo ele tinha razão ele não estava roubando a Tomoyo, ela que era muito ciumenta, mas ela amava a filha e não queria perdê-la como tinha acontecido com Nadesiko, além que o amor que ela sentia pela prima era muito diferente do amor de mãe.

- Mais uma coisa não pode negar você e seu pai gostam de mulheres com longos cabelos negros não? disse Sonomi sorrindo.

Por um momento Touya não sabia como responder, a mãe da Tomoyo estava fazendo uma brincadeira, isso significa...

- A senhora aprova meu namoro com a Tomoyo?

- Acho que também não quero vê-la infeliz e você parece realmente ser um bom rapaz, mas fique avisado de que se um dia ela chorar por sua causa eu pessoalmente farei você sofrer. E também eu quero falar com a Tomoyo antes certo, então rapaz tem que me prometer que fará minha menina feliz.

- Eu lhe prometo no que depender de mim Tomoyo será a mais amada das garotas do mundo.

Touya saiu do escritório com um sorriso no rosto e com ele permaneceu o dia inteiro assustando as pessoas que nunca o viram tão feliz, mas claro que Yukito já sabia o que era esse sorriso.

- Hei! Touya parece que a conversa foi bem? perguntou Yukito com um sorriso reconhecendo a felicidade do amigo.

- Sim Yuki eu nem acredito que ela aprovou meu relacionamento com a Tomoyo.

Felicidade era algo contagiante Yukito podia dizer, pois, ele também se sentia muito feliz pelos amigos, tanto Touya quanto Tomoyo mereciam serem felizes, e o amor deles era algo de muito especial e ele torcia para que tudo desse certo.

Tomoyo estava ansiosa mais ainda ela estava nervosa, será que sua mãe e Touya estavam brigando, será que eles tinham se entendido, será que ele e Touya seriam proibidos de se verem por sua mãe, mas se isso acontecesse ela iria fugir de casa, sua mãe não podia impedi-la de se casar com seu amor, e olha que ela já gostava dele há muito tempo, e finalmente quando ele admitiu que a ama, sua mãe resolve atrapalhar, por mais que ela amasse a mãe ela não iria obedecer.

Tomoyo você pode se acalmar esta realmente me assustando disse Sakura olhando a amiga que parecia extremamente nervosa.

Sakura o que posso fazer, tenho medo de ter quer brigar com minha mãe, eu só quero ser feliz. disse Tomoyo chorando.

Sakura abraçou a amiga desejando que tudo desse certo para ela e o irmão afinal se Touya ficasse com a Tomoyo poderia deixar ela e o Shouran namorarem em paz.

Com determinação Sonomi bateu na porta da casa dos Kinomotos, sabia que Tomoyo estava lá e precisava deixar o orgulho de lado e pedir perdão a sua filha.

Ao escutar a porta Tomoyo deu um salto no sofá assuntando Sakura e Kero – Sakura se for às seguranças de minha mãe não as deixe entrarem eu não vou voltar para casa, eu não vou Gritava Tomoyo.

- Calma Tomoyo eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer pode deixar que eu o super Kero dou um jeito em todas essas mulheres engravatadas.

- Kero você não está ajudando e Tomoyo quer ficar calma, eu não estou acostumada com você desse jeito, está me dando medo. Sakura se levantou e foi até a porta dando de cara com Sonomi Daydouji.

- Sakura eu vim para conversar com a Tomoyo, eu sei que ela está aí, por isso não adianta tentar esconder.

- Sim, mas se a senhora veio levar ela embora eu não vou deixar...

- Não se preocupe querida eu vim m paz e acho que a Tomoyo gostará do que eu tenho para dizer.

Sakura respirou fundo e deixou Sonomi entrar torcendo para que ela e Tomoyo não brigassem novamente.

Ao ver a mãe Tomoyo deu um passo para traz, ainda estava muito magoada com ela.

- Querida não vim brigar com você eu vim te pedir desculpa e dizer que te amo. disse Sonomi de coração aberto, doía muito ver sua filha se afastar, ela somente queria o melhor para ela, mas talvez tivesse exagerado.

- Mãe nem eu quero brigar, mas se vai me proibir de ver o Touya eu não desculpá-la. disse Tomoyo triste, ela amava a mãe, odiava ter que brigar com ela, mas lutaria por seu amor.

- Tomoyo, eu sei que fui dura com você por isso me perdoe, querida, talvez você tenha razão eu não tenho direito de interferir em sua vida daquela forma, mas estava apenas pensando no sue bem, mas não vou interferir mais, acho que talvez esse rapaz por quem dedica tanto amor mereça então vou permitir que vocês sigam sua vida. disse Sonomi aproximando-se da filha.

Verdade, você permite meu relacionamento com o Touya, mãe, você não vai mais implicar com ele? perguntou Tomoyo com lagrimas nos olhos não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Sim querida, acho que ele é um bom rapaz, mas se ele...

Não deu tempo de terminar a frase, Tomoyo abraçou a mãe com força chorando de felicidade, pois agora nada podia impedir seu amor.

N/A: Bem mais um capítulo está chegando no fim espero que tenham gostado e mais uma vez obrigado pelos recados e pela paciência na espera

Bjs Até !!!!


End file.
